XMen: New Mutants and War
by Okashii M
Summary: The Americans are making new mutants to win their on going war the world has with the mutants. However, Magneto tries to take them for his own use, but loosing them to the x-men. What will happen when the new mutants join the x-men and world war 3 begins?
1. Escape

Author's notes: Okay, well it's been a while since I've last put up a story. Now I'm probably not the only one who has made a fanfic for this group (...or am I?). Anyway I got this story idea just from watching the new X-Men movie, which as you can see inspired me to write this fic, so be kind and gentle to me for this is my first X-Men story.

I hope that you all enjoy the story and stick with me till the end.

Disclaimer: I do not and I repeat I do not own the X-Men original characters. I only own the people that I made up.

X-Men: New Mutants and War

New and old mutants, is the main issue the world consumes itself with. They have tried to destroy them, but failed. They tried to _cure_ them, but failed...again. However, despite all their failures, they still deny the mutant community the right to be called human. And now they, the mutants who have tried from the very beginning, are striking back with brute force. As they take action, the X-Men are prepared to stop them, and as they do so they are determined to show man kind that mutants are people just like them.

In present day, American scientist have joined up with the army to develop a weapon to help them win the war between them and the mutants. They genetically engineered their own mutant. In their eyes they'll be fighting fire with fire, however, their fire will have more of a flair to it, making them the winners. In Sector-10, a top secret government owned lab, hidden within Niagra Falls, a group of scientist worked with quite a bit of hast. The head scientist, Dr. Givens, was checking the status levels of their new weapons, when the general walked in on one of his surprise check ups. "How's the progress Dr. Givens?" General Barker asked.

"Great," Dr. Givens said slowly as he just finished the daily check-ups, "The twins have gone under several successful mutations. And"-he turned around in his lab chair facing General Barker finally- "they're alive, which is a big accomplishment in the scientific world. Would you like to see them?"

"Well that's why I'm here boy." General Barker followed the brown haired blue eyed doctor to the main room in the lab. After entering through keypad locked doors, a high ceiling grey and black room opened up. In the center, a huge neon blue tube sat, and on it's ends were large circular silver caps. Underneath the tube, thousands and thousands of wires and cords spewed out like water, connecting to a series of high tech computers that lined the walls. The general stood at the top of the metal staircase, taking in all he saw as an accomplishment of man kind against the mutants.

"Sir," Dr. Givens said when the general finally made his way down the stairs and stood next to him, "This is number one zero five," he pointed to the twin, within the tube, who had dark brown skin, " and this is number one zero six," he jestered to the other twin that had pale white skin. The general stared at the twins with a smirk upon his face.

"What can they do doctor?" General Barker asked as he turned on his heels.

"Well number one zero five, she can turn into a human fish. In other words when she needs to be under water for a long time her feet and hands become webbed, she develops gills behind her ears, and her eyes become double lidded to protect her eyes, as it is already shown now. But that's not all. However, to figure out what else she can do we'll have to wait and see when she and her sister are activated." The doctor stopped with the explanation to sign a few papers and adjust the mineral level in the tubes. "Now," he began again, "number one zero six here can make a man experience his death from just a touch or a look, however, they won't die from the experience. But that's not all for her either and we'll have to wait till she wakes up too to see what all she can do." After having a little stare down with the general, he cleared his throat and scattered off, his white lab coat flying behind him and licking his khaki pants as he did so. The general, with his neatly combed blonde hair tucked under a green army cap, clad in his army uniform, and nicely shined black combo boots dressing his feet, he stood their as if he was Hitler, watching his weapons, who will bring his plan to victory against his enemies. With a smirk and a soft chuckle he dismissed himself from the lab and back to his air base.

Later on that day...

It was dark, the lab was closed, and not one soul was in sight, except for the armed guards that stood on duty at each exit and entrance. With his serious expression, the guard stared at the hallway before him. To the side of him, he noticed his partner, the other guard who stood on duty with him, went pale despite his bronze colored skin. "Hey," he said, "You okay?" The other guard did not answer. Instead, he dropped to the floor. The guard flew to the floor to see what was the cause of the man's sudden action. As he checked the body he saw something sticking out of his neck. Into a walky talky, he said, "Something's not right here."

"Indeed," a man dressed oddly said a deep. He seemed to hover above the ground. Others, strange looking people with different color skin such as green and others or dressed just as odd as the man who spoke, stood behind taking a second, the man to realize who this group of strangers were. They were mutants and their leader, who stood before him, was Magneto. In haste, the guard went for his gun. "Oh no no no," Magneto said in a gleeful voice as he wagged a black leather clad finger, then expanded his hand, using his power to extract the gun from the mans side. In a blunt and expressionless voice he said, "Kill him."

"With pleasure," a mutant from behind him said. He slowly progressed in front of the group, and when he did , a smirk appeared upon his face. And as quick as it appeared was as quick as it disappeared. With a quick movement of his shoulders and and a fling of his hands, the guard on the floor was lifted off the floor, back pressed on the wall. The mutant's smirk turned into a full blown grin as he watched the guard convulse, as if he was beinh hung, and choke on the blood that carried a steady stream of blood out of his mouth and to the floor. When his eyes went white and he stopped moving, the mutant dropped the guard to the floor then moved out of the way for Magneto to step forward.

Removing the door, Magneto and his followers enter the heavily guarded lab. Pausing for a moment to gaze at his soon to be brotherings, Magneto said, "Bring the doctor to the front."From the back Dr. Givens was shoved to the front of the line. Magneto grabbed him ruffly by the arm, and pulled him in tow to the main computer. In a stern voice he said, "Release them." Not anting to lose his life, he quickly without protest, opened the tube. Blue slimy liquid rushed to the floor like a crowd of starving people heading for free bread. And out with the liquid came the twins. They now lay on the floor, naked, and still connected to their umbilical cord, who's other end was connected to the silver caps of the tube.


	2. Let's Go To School

"Disconnect them," Magneto ordered Dr. Givens handing him a silver knife with a black rubber handle. Hands shaking, he flew to one zero five's side and cut the cord, then crawled over to one zero six's and cut her cord. "Why aren't they waking up," Magneto asked anger lining his words.

"Th-th-th-they have to be moved to b-b-b-be hooked up to a machine that w-will send electrical currents thr-through their brains to start them up," he said then, as if walking on ice, inched over to the other side of the room wear a table and several cords sat. With a swift movement of two of his fingers, Magneto ordered a few of his men to carry the twins over to the table for the doctor to hook them up and activate them. After they were done, Dr. Givens went over to a computer and typed in "activate" as a computer order.

"Thank you for your help," Magneto said then looked at one of the mutants, a female, who smiled, and gave her a silent order. The woman had short spiky black dark blue tipped hair, wore a full leather sleeveless body suit, and had creamy white skin. With a sly grin, she sashayed over to the doctor, placed a hand on his shoulder and with her other hand, like a danger, sent it through the man's chest. Lifeless and growing cold, Dr. Givens dropped to the floor as a dead corps.

As the blood began to cover the floor, coming to life, the machine hummed and made swishing sounds as thick white bands covered and tucked beneath the chest and hip area of each twin. Like blue and white bolts from a thunder storm, the machine release electric currents through the cords and into their bodies. Brains heavy with activity, their eyes flew wide opened, and at the same time they sat up and faced the group of senior mutants.

A slow grin appeared on Magneto's face, said with his arms spread open wide, "Welcome to the family." Arms still open he walked, with a steady pace, over to the twins, who now stood with their head cocked to the same side. Eyes shimmering with the same silvery eye color, they registered what was going on, when they eyed the dead body lingering over by the computers. Stopping only a few inches in front of them, Magneto dropped his arms, still smiling said, "This is just beautiful." Magneto grabbed the bronze skinned twin by the shoulders and look deeply and directly into her eyes, which was a bad idea. One of her hidden mutations is to take control of a persons mind and their entire being with just one deep look within the eyes whenever she is near and or around them. Using her unique power, she made Magneto release her shoulders, step back a few paces, and with the metal around them create a three foot deep metal globe around her and her sister.

Looking over at her sister, who was looking at her, said in a soft whisper like voice, "We need to go." One zero six extended her hand to her, taking one zero five's hand into her own, and created a mental picture she remembered the scientist talking about when her and her sister were still in the tube. With a flash of blinding white light, one zero six teleported them outside of a bar in an ally in Westchester County in New York. "Is he here?" the bronze skin colored twin asked as she looked around, allowing her eyes to glide over the dark red brick walls, bags of trash, and a series of small shallow puddles.

Closing her eyes, one zero six used her mutation of location to see if they could find Logan, the one they saw in their dream from when they were still in the tube. Eyes fluttering open, she answered with the shake of her head. "He's not here," she said giving voice to her answer, "he's at the school with the others."

What's going on? How do they know about Logan and the others? Just like they learned about the bar, they learned about the X-Men from the group of scientist. They over heard them having a heated argument about whether all mutants were bad. Ever since then, one zero six used her locator power to find one of the X-Men they heard the most of, Logan A.K.A Wolverine, in New York.

"Where are we to start now?" one zero six asked turning on toward the streets, "We don't exactly fit in and our names are numbers."

Bracing her long slim arms on her hips, one zero five began to think of what to do. "Look up there," she said when she spotted lines of clothing, "We can use those to blind in, right?" Turning quickly on her feet, one zero five ran for the dead end wall, using her right foot to propel her to the other wall. As quickly as she made it to point B, she pushed herself upward, hands high above her head, and caught hold to an entire two lines worth of clothing, taking them down with her. Out of the many choices, one zero six chose a plain white T, a pair of black cargo pants, and thin cotton black jacket that went a little ways past her hips. Her sister chose a red shirt with a silver design on the front, jeans, and a black short trench like coat that landed mid-thigh. "Is this better?" one zero five asked as she tore a strip of cloth from a shirt to tie her long black jet black wavy hair up.

"For now," one zero six said heading for the street. From behind, her sister followed her. Walking for an hour on a dark abandoned street they came to a crossing. A group of rough looking men and their Harleys sat outside of a pool table bar smoking cigarettes and drinking beer.

"Hey sweet cheeks," one of them said when he spotted the twins.

As they progressed, closing the distance between them and the bikers, one zero five said, "Names, we need names."

"Well we can take the names of those two female scientist from the lab."

"I guess that'll do," one zero five said then placed a sweet smile on her face. Now standing in front of the biker, who had spoke first, she said, "Hi I'm Lora," jabbing a finger at her sister behind her she said, "and this is my sister Emma."

One zero six, now know as Emma, walked forward said, "And we're going to take two of these bikes now." A heavy set biker fully clothed in leather wearing a black skull headband with long grey hair and beard got off his bike, smiling at the twins. Hearing what he was thinking she said in a blunt but in deadly voice, "I wouldn't do that." She cocked her head in his direction as his barking laughter filled the air. The other bikers got up off their bikes, smiling. Some with chains or a metal crowbars pounded their weapon in their hand. With a signal from the heavy set man, all ten or so rough looking guys and girls charged a the twins. Materializing a long metal rod in her hand, Lora swung the rod as she swirled round and round banging bikers left and right. Emma on the other hand caught one coming for her from her right by the throat. The man screamed as she flung him to the third floor of an apartment building across the street. From behind she sensed a woman charging at her with a large silver knife. Stopping her with one try, Emma side kicked the woman in the face, sending blood and teeth from her mouth. Emma, swiping her long strawberry blonde hair from her face, she squatted and picked up the knife the woman had. Standing up she said, "I could probably use this." A smile played at slightly pick lips.

"Emma duck!" Lora yelled already charging at her sister with her weapon of choice at hand. Ducking and turning she saw he heavy set man coming at her with his fist wrapped in long thick silver chains. Using one hand firmly placed on Emma's shoulder, she flipped over her meeting the man in the middle. Facing sideways to him she ran the rod, in an ax like motion, against his face shattering his cheek bone. The man staggered for a bit, but then set off again eyes deranged, mouth crusted with white foam. Emma, quick as a blink, swooped in front of her sister kneeing the man in his gut. He fumbled forward, catching her knee in his left jaw, breaking it and sending him unconscious to the floor.

Standing straight and rolling her shoulders, Emma said with a hint of a laugh lining her voice, "He kind of looks like a pig." She turned around to look at her sister who was smiling. They both laughed for a minute. Growing serious again, they both chose a Harley. Emma's was a sleek glossy black one with a great body and Lora's was a red one, same make as the one Emma chose. Moving to the street opening with their bikes, they braced themselves for what was to come.

Look to her sister to meet her gaze, Lora said in a sarcastic tone, "Let's go to school." Their laughter joined the cold night air as they sliced it with hyper speed towards the school for mutants.


	3. Welcome to the XMen

**Author's Note**: I'm soooooo sorry it took me so long to update! I'll try to do better in the future but no promises because I will have tons and tons of homework everyday. However, I hope you guys love the new addition to the story. Tell me if there's anything you want to happen in the story. And for those who have made a request, just know that I haven't forgot and I plan to put it in the next chapter and some.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the places or the original characters. I only own the twins!

Now at the gate, the twins ditched the bikes behind a couple of bushes. From the inhuman strength in their legs, they propelled themselves over the iron gates and into the front courtyard of the school. Crouching, they looked left and right, observing the school's visible layout. "The area seems secure," Emma said. No longer crouching, they took off sprinting, reaching the door in a matter of seconds.

Not knowing exactly how to open a door, Lora, using her ability to supply endless strength and harden a part of her body, turned and kicked the door. Now that it lay in pieces, the twins crossed the threshold into a dark foyer. "It's quiet," Lora said as she peered into the thick darkness looking for any sign of life.

"Yes," Emma agreed, "A little too quiet."

After taking only two steps into the house, a ray of red light threatened to hit them. Someone lunged for Emma. Putting up an invisible shield deflected him into the other direction. "Scott!" A woman yelled when the light flicked on, making every person in the room visible. "You're going to pay for that," the woman who spoke before said. Raising her hand , she jerks it forward sending a large oak hallway table across the room, aiming at the twins. However, as if swatting a fly away, Lora flung the table to the right of them.

"Is this how people welcome others to their home?" Lora turned and asked her sister, who shrugged in response.

"They never talked about greetings when they were around." Every person of the X-men looked at them confused, as they continued with a serious conversation about whether throwing a table was some type of greeting or not. A few minutes of confusion passed by when a dark brown skinned woman with short white spiky hair spoke up.

"Why are you guys here?" she steps down the staircase leaving Professor X to sit at the top, watching all that went on. "You two don't seem like a threat."

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked as he was being helped off the floor by the first woman that spoke, who they later on know as Jean, "She practically threw me to my death and they break into their house!"

"Scott," the spiky haired woman said as if she was chastising him.

Logan, who was leaning in the door entrance to the left, laughed then said to Scott in a joking kind of voice, "You just got beaten by a couple of girls. Nothing to be cry'n about." He lets out another bit of laughter.

"Shut-up," Scott said then walked off with Jean.

Turning their attentions back to the twins, Professor X inquired, "So if you're not here to attack us, then why are you here?"

"To become apart of the X-men," they said in union.

"Well then welcome to the X-men," the professor said then had himself wheeled away. Everyone else left the room, except for the woman with the spiky white hair.

"Follow me," she said as she began to ascend the stairs. She took them to a guest room with red walls and twin beds. "You guys will stay here," she gave the girls a small smile then bid them goodnight and left. Alone again, Lora and Emma just looked at the beds, confused.

"Hey," Emma began, "What do you think we're suppose to do with this?"

"Don't know…should I go ask?" Emma shook her head.

"Looks like one of those things those guys at the lab were begging for. Do you remember?"

"Yeah…I believe that they call it a bed or something," Emma lays down on, "I think we're suppose to sleep on it."

"Why would we need to think about it?" Lora sit's next to her sister, with a confused look on her face. Emma shakes her head.

"I mean to actually sleep on it." Reddening with embarrassment, she understood what her sister was now sawing lays next to her. They both got under the covers and went into an awake like sleep. As they slept the two dreamt the same dream, a memory of a time back then.

_An illuminating blue liquid surrounded them, engulfing their small child like bodies into it's protective layers from the outside world. The water, cool yet warm, to them, felt like a second skin. Telepathic communication buzzed between the two, something the scientist haven't noticed. "What do you think is going on?" Emma asked._

"_Don't know," Lora replied back. The water around them began to disappear, large amounts being lost every second._

"_What's going on!" Emma said and began to shiver, "I'm so scared sis! So scared, so scared!" Not knowing what was really going on the scientist mistook Emma's shiver for succession and another step achieved in their project. They could feel the surface beneath them change from the warm familiar water to a pair of arms to a cold smooth flat surface. They felt the vibration of the surface surge through their bodies. The scientist were transporting them to the lab's medical room. "Sis?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Are they going to get rid of us?" In the past, as the twins have learned from over hearing conversations during their time out of the tube, old test subjects were cut opened while still alive when they were labeled failures then burned alive without even a scream of pain for which they did not know how to do. Only a single evaporating tear signaled the agony they endured. Lora could feel something cold and sharp poke then pierce her skin. Over their telepathic connection the screams the two shared tore through there connection._

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" they both screamed as they both bolted up from their sleep. Wide eyed and coated with a layer of cool warm sweat, they woke up terrified of the dream they both shared last night, a memory they wish they both could forget. Panting from her union scream, Lora took Emma into her arms and began rocking back and forth, whispering, "It's okay, it's okay."

When they were finally back to themselves and faces composed, the woman with the short spiky white hair and smooth dark brown skin walked in the room with a few articles of folded clothing in her arms. With a smile she said, "Good morning you two, I'm Storm," she sat the clothes at the foot of the bed, "here are some clothes you guys can wear. I hope they fit," she headed for the door, but stopped and turned back to the twins, "Breakfast'll be on the table in fifteen minutes."

A few seconds had passed when Emma asked, "What is break fast?" Lora shrugged and them began sifting through the clothes Storm left. Lora chose a blue T-shirt and a pair of khaki pants leaving her sister the grey dress-like-shirt and a knee-length white pair of shorts.


	4. welcom to the xmen continued

The twins took their seat at a long metal table that was like all the others in the room. Plates filled with scramble eggs, waffles soaked in syrup, and thick slices of grilled bacon was sat in front of them. Lora nudged Emma in the side and in a low voice asked, "What's this stuff? "

"I don't know maybe we should ask somebody." Logan who sat across from them grunted and began to laugh softly.

"Do you girls know anything?" he asked and puts down his cup of coffee, "That stuff on your plates is called food."

"What's that?" Emma asked completely confused, "Is it some type of mutation?" Everyone at the table broke out in made laughter.

"No, no," Logan managed to say, "it's something that you eat."

"How do you eat?"

"Like this," a student with blonde hair and blue eyes said after tapping Lora on the shoulder. With a fork in his hand he cut at a waffle, then picked it up and plopped the juicy piece in his mouth and began chewing. "See," he said with his mouth full, "it's easy." The twins stared at him in awe and wide eyed.

"This is fascinating!" Emma said then turned to try to do what the boy just did, however, as soon as she put a piece of egg in her mouth she spits it back out sending egg cross the table. "That was horrible!"

"But this is good!" Lora had, instead of an egg, she had a bit of waffle and bacon.

"Oh! Really? I'll try that next!" After breakfast was done, Scott and Jane had them registered in the school and made them officially apart of the student body but not the team, they still didn't really trust them not one bit, especially Scott. "Why are we only on the school registry?" they both asked as they looked over Jane's shoulder.

"Well-" she managed to say before an explosion went off, taking a big part of the school's east wing off. Almost everyone was thrown to the ground due to the violent vibration that pulsed through the building.

"What the hell was that?" Scott yelled as he helped Jean off of the floor.

"Magneto," Lora said and sprinted off into the cloud of dust that masked the hallways. Emma followed. Like wolves on the hunt, searching for the perpetrator


	5. sorry no take backs

Author's note: I'm sooooooooo sorry it has taken me this long to update, but i had some issues in pushing forward, you can blame writers block. Well any way here is some more. i will try to update again by Saturday. anyway til then!

* * *

><p>There was a huge gap where the front door was a use to be. "There you are my dears," Magneto said once he spotted Lora and Emma through the smoke, "I was beginning to worry that you two might have gotten yourselves into some kind of trouble." With long strides, he made a slow carefully calculative walked in the twins' direction. "I have been looking for you everywhere!" Despite the gleeful glint in his eyes and the proud father smile that adorned his thin lips, to the twins, he seemed more deceptive than what his outer demeanor showed.<p>

"We are not going anywhere with you," Lora said, and Magneto didn't like the sound of that. His eyes began to darken and starts to grind his teeth.

Squaring his shoulders, he sighs then said, "Very well since you will not come willingly then I guess I must take you by force. Joshua could you take care of this ordeal?" A man with a black velvet top hat and slick back light brown hair enters through the huge gap created by the explosion. The click of his heels echoed throughout the silent hall. Just a few paces in front of them he stops.

"Now, now, little ladies don't give such a fuss," he says with a smile. The grin held malicious intent as he stalked forward, the echo of his steps echoing louder in their ears. From his side he took a whip. A mere flick of his wrist and the hard leather cracked across the floor, making Lora jump. Even though it missed Lora by a second it took hold Emma's ankle then like a dragon spewing fire from its mouth blue fire traveled from the hilt to its very end. The fire engulfed Emma. Her screams were relentless, painful, and inhuman.

"EMMA!" Lora cried. Then in a fit of rage she throws her head back, using every ounce of oxygen in her lungs to fuel a sorrowful screech, unknowingly, she activates a new mutation, now all eyes are on her. Blue and white bolts of electricity encircle her limbs, they seem to pulse then retract. The electricity looked like it had a life of its own. The wailing of it crackles mingled in the air with Lora's cries. But then all cease, yet pause as it moved in slow motion. About her, her hair was fanned out as if she was under water; her arms and legs were positioned like that of a person pinned to a cross. The surrounding furniture created a hovering circle around her.

"Everyone," Professor X whispered, "We need to move back," he voice grew hoarse, "Now! Now I say! Now!" However, he was too late to warn them. Slowly Lora lifts her head back into its natural position, the pupils of her eyes were no longer silver, they were white. Even though there seemed to be no pupil you can tell there was some kind of recognition that flashed across her facial expression when she saw the man that set her sister on fire. Her lips set into a snarl; then with a vicious roar, she outstretches her hand at the man sending forth furniture and electricity. He had no time to think, no time to react and before you knew it he cries in pain; then with his lifeless body he drops to the ground, dead and chilled to the bone.


	6. Hey Doc

Lora turns on Magneto now. He stumbles back a bit on his left foot while his mouth was left in an oddly shaped O. His eyes morphed between his mixed emotions of fear and awe. On the floor Emma laid in a comatose state; her breathing was barely noticeable and she was very still. "Mine," Lora whispered. Her voice seemed to have taken on that of an unbodied spirit. It had a bit of an echo effect. "Mine," she repeats; she levitates to a spot in front of Magneto, "She is MINE!" She brought her hands together in a clap creating a sonic wave that sent Magneto and his followers back out of the gapping doorway and onto the law. She phased from where she was to Magneto. Around them, stray bolts—coming only two at a time—from nowhere beamed down on them in circle formation. With each strike dirt and grassed sprayed the man in its residue, but he didn't care. His whole being was more focused on the girl. Lora's appearance took on a sadistic look and pale even though her cells began to glow a faint blue. And for the first time in his whole life he had felt true fear. His arms searched for something to use, but had only risked being strike by lightning.

"Please," his voice was weak as he begged. He looked into her white eyes hoping to find a hint of leverage. "This was never my intention. You and your sister were meant to be held in the highest esteem by all. I was going to help you grow into your full potential, reach your power limits."—Lora's feet touched the ground which gave him a little relief for a moment—"We can talk this through …ugh!" Lora bent down moving quicker than that could have been taken noticed and clutched at his neck with her slender fingers. She was done talking for the moment. She didn't want to hear any more of his false words. Lora had him lifted into the air; here fingers where sinking into the flesh pressing into a pressure point. She was prepared to snap the man's neck and kill him.

"No!" like a voice of reason came Professor X. He was stationed at the edge of the lawn; Storm stood behind him and Logan and Scott where stationed in the front. Jean was still inside of the building trying to keep the students from going out there. "Don't do this! It won't prove anything, but the fact that mutants _are _no better than what the majority deems us to be, a monstrous race too powerful for our own good!" Lora's grip on the Magneto's neck loosens as she contemplates his words. She knew what he said was true; both she and her sister grew up knowing that all anyone had seen of them was that they were weapons meant for destruction. In their small conversations, from when they were in the tubes, Emma had always talked about how great it would be to be able to grow up and be something that they had wanted to be and not the weapon they were designed to be. They didn't want that. Lora drops Magneto with a sound thump. He could have dislocated something since she more likely threw him to the ground instead of being dropped him. He looked up at her with fear still in his eyes and watched as her hand—palm facing him—curled at the joints of her fingers reflecting electricity between them. His back arched in pain and he screamed.

"For now . . .," her voice was back to normal and her glow was dying down, "For now we are done, but we are not through with each other yet!" She snaps her hand back to her side and everything about her was peaceful once again. She gave him a cold stare—her gray eyes were pricked with tears—before turning away to go back to her sister's side. The two men with the professor and Storm walked back with her. Logan kept a sideways glance on Magneto as they did.

A woman that wore a purple leather suite came running to Magneto's side. Her red hair was a fire red just like her lips. Her grimace and displeasure was obviously shown. She turned her green eyes on them, on Lora. Pounding her fist together, starting from her hands she turned into a bulky rock like creature. She was taller than her five foot two average height and towered over it for about two feet more. She roared a warning; then charged at them. Another one joined her and so did two more. All three displayed their expertise. Two of them were women. One had scaly green skin and ran on all fours like a Kimono Dragon and the other one red all over and flashed every few feet before her, her tail swished from side to side. The last was a man; he looked just like the man who had hurt Emma as well having the same power. In the background Magneto orders them to stop for they will find another time to attack, but they wouldn't listen.

"Storm!" Professor X exclaimed. As a reflex he grabs at her hand on the wheel chair. The three X-men had only seconds to react, when a white flame flew passed them. The fire felt as if it was a breathing living thing. Logan couldn't sense anything malicious coming from it. Besides the usual warmth that radiated from it, the fierce emotion to protect came from it.

"Stay away from my sister," Emma said. She was standing with the support of Jean under her arm; her hand was outstretched towards the wall of fire.

"How the hell is she still alive?" Logan asked with his brows furrowed then looks at Scott, who looked back at him with the same question in his shielded eyes.

"Like he said you can come back and attack at another time." She released her hold on the fire. She and Magneto's mutants kept each other's eyes until the four mutants backed away with their retreating group. Some of them stumbled over each other.

* * *

><p>Logan and Scott stayed behind with Storm to help with sorting through the confusion going on in the school as well as consoling the uneasiness spreading among the students. In the lab, Jean, with the supervision of Professor X, tries to help with Emma's burn wounds. "This is really bad," Jean comments. Her lips were pulled back in disgust and her brows knit together. She was trying to apply medicine to Emma's raw scabbed fleshed arms, but layers of her skin came up with the blotting cloth; stringy slim was attached to it. About five minutes in, Jean had collected several large layers of transparent red skin. "This is not working," Jean comments again. She sets the tongs down on the metal tray.<p>

"Fine," Emma said nonchalant then hopped down, "I'll just take it off then." She dug her nails beneath the edge of one layer and pulled back. It came up slow like tape. It was quite sickening, but it made no effect on the twins; instead, they watched it with fascination.

Everyone in the room expected to see muscle or bone when she finished piling her arms. Actually on the contrary, beneath was smooth unblemished brown flesh. "Cool," Lora said.

"That's just nasty," came Scott. He was dry heaving a bit when he was sent out.

"But how?" Jane questioned. She took hold of Emma's arm twisting it around in her grasped; then—in a way that looked as if she was trying to break the bone—flopped it around. They just stumbled upon a new mutation. Apparently not only manipulation of controlling fire is one of their hidden traits but also regrowing skin is. Lora ran a finger up Emma's arm to her shoulder where the burned skin began again. "I just don't get it! I just don't get it!" Jane cries and storms off.


	7. Class 1

Author's note: Hey guys it's been a while. It's finally summer so I made a goal to finish some of my stories you see here posted on my page; however, it will take me some time, because there are a lot of stories that I have to finish plus I'm having issues with my hands that make me type slower, so be patient with me guys. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Where's she going?" Emma asked Lora then points to her back, "I still have more to pill."<p>

"Well—," Logan says then prevents a gag reflex, "I'm gonna leave before show-and-tell starts." He quickly makes his way out the automatic metal sliding doors leaving only the twins and Professor X left.

"Wanna help pull?" Emma asked the professor while holding out the piece she already obtained. The professor refuses as polite as he could and wheels away.

"C'mere. I'll do it," Lora says, she helps Emma pull off her shirt so they could get to the skin. The flesh lining her spine was blackened with a long crack that drew downward—around there the skin puckered and exposed what seemed to be muscle. Lora dug her nails into the opening then began pulling it apart. Emma whined a bit, but the process didn't seem to truly have caused her any real pain. It was over within seconds and now a flimsy empty shell of a body now lies on the floor.

An hour has passed since Emma had shed her skin. Now she's sitting in the room she shared with her sister tying to fight the urge to get naked. Her skin at the moment is very sensitive and reacts in a way she doesn't like it to, to the fuzzy oversize grey sweater she's wearing. "Emma are you sure you're okay?"

"I wish you stop calling me Oklahoma!" Emma retorts formulating her answer based off of what she half listened to—she was mostly concerned about the constant friction she was fighting. "URG!" she groans and pushes herself up off the bed she was lounging on, "I can't do this anymore!" Out of frustration Emma pulls off the sweater throwing it into some far corner by the door. Lora was about to say something about her being indecent—she doesn't actually know what that means but hears it a lot when there's someone not fully clothed in the room—when Storm came in with someone trailing behind her. It was a boy about their age—well the age they looked—with curly brown locks and innocent hazel blue green eyes. He diverted his gaze to look at a painting hanging in the hallway so he wouldn't be caught staring at the half naked Emma.

"Um should we come at another time?" Storm asked. Lora looked over at Emma, whose expression dropped into a frown. She goes over to retrieve the sweater and puts it back on.

"Nope, right now is just fine," Lora replied. The two came inside; the boy went to go stand by the window looking out of it with his hands in his pockets, and storm came to sit by Lora on the bed.

"Who's this guy?" Emma inquired. She went over to get a good look at the new person. She looked up under the veil of his longish curly brown locks. The boy tried his best to not look her in the eyes but it became harder and harder for him to not do so, there noises were just seconds away.

"This is Evan," Storm came, "He's I guess you can say an upper classman for you guys to follow around, your guide around the school, since you'll be attending classes tomorrow." Both of the twins threw their heads back on that one. Their identical faces took on the same expression of confusion on it.

"School?" Emma said, turning from the boy she flashed over to Storm's side—she has supper speed now. Storm was thrown a aback a bit by that.

"Yeah school? What's up with that?" Lora added, "We didn't come her to go to school!"

"We came her to join the X-Men," Emma finished. Storm grimaced and looked to the boy for help. At first he was going to shrug his shoulders and let Storm handle it since he was bad in situations such as these. Shuffling his feet, Evan came to stand in front of the group. He cleared his throat and straightened his red and blue striped tie.

"Well you have to start with school," Evan says and runs roaming fingers through his hair, "School helps the X-Men know what you can do and help you know how to control it and not it you." Emma sighs with dramatic effect; she throws herself back on the bed, arms spread wide.

"So we HAVE to go to school?" Lora questioned.

"Yes," Evan confirmed with an affirmative node as well. There was a bit of silence now. Out of habit, Evan was itching to get out of there. Heck he might even go for a run. He was never the type to mentor people, even if they were like him. All this was Storm's ideas.

Going to school shouldn't be a bad thing right? It's supposed to be a magical time for kids to find themselves, make friends, and indulge in the guilty pleasures of become outstanding citizens . . .well it's supposed to do that . . . right? Well that's the impression the twins thought as they walked into their first class, since it was for camouflaging into society. Because there were issues on how to put on certain things and an argument Evan thought would never end, they were late. They came strolling in the middle of class. The teacher was getting to the meat of emergency situations. He was giving out different situations to make the student think on their feet so that when they needed to they could protect themselves in the outside world. "Sorry for being late Mr. Hagen," Evan said, he ushered the girls to the back to three empty seats. He would have preferred the front but first come first served.

"That's alright," he said then turns to the class speaking to everyone now, "Today we have the pleasure of meeting two new students today," he gestures to the twins who are looking for the people he's talking about. Evan cleared his throat and the twins finally caught on. Emma and Lora are not slow . . . at a point they are just a bit dense when it comes to acting even just a little normal. "Introductions please," Mr. Hagen sits on the edge of his desk looking out at the two. The small class of thirteen students all turned to watch them, waiting for them to say something. Evan couldn't take the looks so he went to go sit down.

Looking around Lora sucks her teeth. "Guess I'll go first then," she said, "I'm Lora, pleased to meet you."

Emma did an awkward stiff hand with all five fingers sticking together in the air then quickly places it back, says, "That'll make me Emma." They turned to go sit, but someone asked what they could do.

"I don't know," Lora shrugs looks to her sister who shrugs too. Actually now that you think about it, no one really know what those two can do. Like really what do they do? Even the scientist that created them doesn't even know what they can do? Are we supposed to know these things? Sounds a bit fishy like maybe the scientist weren't the ones that even created them, right? Lora's eyebrows raise and she shrugs again. The two take their seat on the either side of Evan. Mr. Hagen clasps his hands; he gets back up to start class again. A girl up front from Ireland was given an event where she had to get out of being accused of being a mutant, because she part lizard she has to stay weary of her double eyelids and lie about her finger nails, her talons. Mr. Hagen passed her on her verbal persuasion but failed her on her presentation. Throughout the whole thing her tail was twitching out of nervousness and caught the attention of many people in the classroom. A boy sitting by the window a row behind the girl thought it was funny to freeze her tail. The twins didn't like it. At the sight of seeing the girl's tail slowing grow to a halt, uniting their ability of manipulation, the twins made the boy's power back fire on him. He was forced out of his seat and plastered to the window by his own freeze attack. Blue crystalized ice coated his skin and hair and clothes.

Stopping in mid speech, Mr. Hagen said, "That will be ten weeks of solitary detention, Edgor Humfryie, and you'll be demoted to Mutant Beginners Class 101." Just when he was about to continue on with explaining his scenario, the bell rang and it was time for the next class to begin.


	8. Maximus

Author's note: okay I was going through the story and saw that there was some character descriptions I got wrong. I don't know when, but I'll try to go back and fix them; however, from here on the descriptions given will be what they are supposed to be. Also, at the end of the chapter—if new things were introduced—I will have a chart to show this, so as in a way to help both me and you guys keep up with any changes going on with the twins. Anyway, sorry for this extremely late update and I hope you all enjoy what I have to offer.

* * *

><p>Living through core classes was one of the twins' major hurdles they had to overcome. Although understanding the concept came easy to the two, the reason why the answer was the answer was the issue. Emma couldn't take in the logic why two plus two equaled four or even why there was a two in the first place. Lora backed up Emma's argument by questioning the person that came up with numbers. She wondered why he had to call it two and not some significant name to fit its importance. Poor Evan had to sit through all this. It's a shame they were in study hall for the next two hours. If it was any other class, the girls would have been forced to pay attention to what was going on instead of having these brain tiring discussions with him. "Okay, this is my last question," Lora ensures Evan. He sighs heavily and slouches in his seat. They were spending their two-hour study hall period in the student lounge area. "Why are we learning a whole bunch of stuff that we probably won't even need in real life?"<p>

"Because it rounds us as a person," Evan grunts as he rubs down his face with both hands, pulling the flesh and distorting his features. "In other words, learning all this and that makes a person . . . I don't know," he finally gives up. Emma sighs.

"No more questions," Emma tells Lora; she goes to sit on the arm of Evan's chair; with her hand over her heart she continues, "I promise no more questions . . . for now. I can't promise for later events though."

"Thanks," Evan's smug reply came.

"I'm gonna go find some food," Lora sighs and bolts out of her seat. She immediately heads for the exit. Emma on the other hand, hesitates to follow. She liked hanging out with Evan all day—she doesn't know why but just does. However, seeing her sister a little too far away for her liking, she jumps from her spot to run after her strawberry blonde look-a-like.

Taking hold of her twin's arm, Emma asks, "What are we going to go eat?" While waiting for the answer, she allows herself to turn back to look at Evan, who seemed to be relieved of their absence. It made Emma a little sad, so she paid her attention more on Lora.

"I don't know, but I hope there are waffles."

"Me too!" Emma pipes up. The two make it to a flight of stairs. Emma is reluctant to go though. Her skin is still quite sensitive to every new touch and there were a lot of people moving up and down the stairs. Seeing this, Lora takes hold of her sister's hand and guides her down the stairs. Together the two can conquer anything they put their minds to.

"Hey can I get a waffle?" Lora asks a woman standing on the other side of the glass distributing food. She stares blankly at Lora before dumping a spoon full of soup in a bowl and placing it on her tray. As it is her shared nature, Lora was going to question it, but a boy with light brown hair stopped her.

"Just go with it," he dares her. He takes an apple from the next display. He bites off a chunk while his eyes stay glued to Lora's quizzical expression. Lora takes to following the boy to a table already seated with other mutant kids.

"Seems you have a stalker Sam," a girl with black hair and purple bangs said as she bites down on a fry. Sam, the boy with light brown hair, turned to flash a smile at Lora.

"She's pretty cute you know," Sam said as he sized Lora up with his eyes. Confused again, Lora scrunches her face into a perplex expression. She turns and walks away from the group. Lora joins her sister at an empty table.

The general is steamed about the disappearance of the twins. Any and everyone are afraid to enter his office and give their report. Rumors about the general throwing people through walls and out windows have his subordinates terrified. The fact that the general is always strapped down with weapons doesn't help either. "Sir," a man with shoulder length black hair, a slightly shorter cluster of it covers his left eye, enters the room.

"What is it Maximus!" the general barks. The overly calm subordinate, inclines his head as a sign of respect.

"I know where the twins are, Sir," Maximus replies, "They seemed to have found their way to the arms of the X-Men."

"X-Men! AAAAHHHHH!" the general growls; he over turns his desk allowing papers, writing utensils, and heavy metal ornaments that decorated his desk scatter about the floor. In a fit of rage, he plunges his fist through a nearly solid wood wall. Maximus stands unmoved with his hands clasp behind his back; he waits for the general's anger to dissipate before continuing. "They were created to fight the x-men not to join the x-men!" the general continues with hand gestures. He allows a frustrated sigh to escape his lips while using the pressure formed by his thumb and pointing figure at the bridge of his nostril as a way to alleviate his stress. "Can you retrieve them?" the general asks in a sigh as he reclines in a green leather chair over by the window—it lines one whole side of the office.

"Yes sir," Maximus replies in a manner that is just as calm as his relaxed expression. He inclines his head and leaves. Towering over the six-foot marker, the clustered hall parts way the moment they see him coming. Just like the hall, the elevator down to the parking deck is full, but the sight of Maximus clears the pulley of every single passenger. Part of this fear related respect branches from the fact that Maximus is the general's right hand man and the other reason comes from the issue of him being a mutant. Like the twins, Maximus was created in the laboratory and he had a twin named Trent; however, Trent was killed while still in the tub at the early stage of the experiment. Trent was labeled a failed experiment due to the mutant's lack of activity. But what the scientist failed to realize was that Trent was dormant, he was sleeping.

"The usual?" the moderator asks upon Maximum's arrival. He makes sure that things that leave come back as well as are documented in the record books.

"Yes," he whispers his reply. The moderator leaves his swivel chair to go over to a key rack. Under Maximus's name a line of three keys hang. The moderator's fingers dance over the three choices before claiming the key in the middle.

"Black SUV, must be going on official business," the man chortles.

"Seems like," Maximus takes the keys. He leaves off to retrieve his black duffle bags—one with weapons the other with clothes—from the locker room. They're thrown in the back seat. "So troublesome," Maximus says to himself and starts the car.

Break time is over and school has resumed. The twins are reunited with their supervisor, Evan, as they head towards their last class of the day, Gym. The two didn't expect for this class to be any better, but oh how much they loved Gym. After basically being tied to a chair all day, it was nice to burn some energy, and the best part about this class was that today was dodgeball and Logan was the operator. "NEXT!" Lora yells with a rubber red ball resting in her palm. She and her sister had already ended the first game taking out every member of the opposing team without any casualties.

"You guys heard the little lady!" Logan laughs blowing on the whistle. A few stragglers from the defeated team entered the playing field; however, a new member appeared. He wore all black and his hair, the same color, rest on his shoulders. The student had a stoic sense about him, and his eyes looking past her made Lora feel uncomfortable. Following his gaze, she saw that he was looking at Emma, who in turn was staring at him.

"Emma?" Her twin breaks from her trance shifting her eyes and clearing her throat.

"Lets play," Emma said then grabbed a ball from the floor, bouncing it in her palm. As the game comes to a close and class nears its end, Lora begins to notice that the new guy hadn't thrown a ball not even once, and he's been staring at Emma the entire time. What's his deal?

"Stay away from him," Lora warns Emma as they head back to the locker room, "I don't like him and he's giving me a bad feeling."

"Yeah, I guess so," Emma said slowly, she sounded a bit tired.

"Emma? What's wrong?"

"It's the new student," Emma shakes her head and takes a seat on the small wooden bench, "It's just that . . . I don't know. I don't know what this," she bangs a flatten hand on her chest, "what this is . . . some type of stuffiness in my chest." Lora didn't know what to say or what to do to ease her sister's alarm.

* * *

><p><p>

Maximus made it to the school of mutants by the end of that day. He managed to use his gift of persuasion to convince everyone in the school that he was a new student. He had already attended his first, but last, class of the day, Gym, where he met his two targets face to face. But now that he's alone resting in his room, Maximus couldn't help but replay his memory of Emma. He was attracted to her. "That's right Maximus you're just attracted to her," he sighs. The mutant's eyes flitter to the door. Someone was out there. In a swift fluid movement, Maximus rises from his seat in the desk chair by the window and makes his swift breach of distance between the door and him. However, when he opens the door he didn't expect to see her.

"Emma," Maximus whispers. The girl turns to face him; she's suddenly surprised by his closeness as well as his height compared to her. He was a giant. His sparkling grey eyes searched for hers, locking their gazes.

"H-How do you know my name?" Emma asks, somehow finding her voice. He doesn't answer. Maximus's jaw muscles flexes and locks as he mentally kicks himself for his loose lips. Her lips . . . Maximus thought, they look soft. "Um . . ." Emma swallows, she cast her eyes down rubbing her neck as a cloud seems to fill her chest, "I don't know why, but . . ." she looks up into Maximus's eyes a bit lost for the moment, then continues, "I had to see you." See him? Why? They have never met before, but deep down there was something there even if neither realizes it. Maximus leans in the door. Tempted to touch her skin, his fingers grazes the curve of her neck and then under her jaw until reaching the back of her head. His fingers curl into her dark hair.

"Emma," Maximus says her name low, his cold exterior finally breaking since the cracks forged their way the moment he had laid eyes on her. Without warning, he crushes her lips to his kissing her with such ferocity. His muscles coils around her winding slowly like a rusting machine, because just as much as he wanted her, he couldn't hurt her. She, Emma, was precious to him. "Come here," he growls and pulls her into his room and pens the girl on the door. Maximus's body trembles as his hand curls around her throat a thumb rubbing up and down the front of her neck and under her chin.

"Maximus," Emma said.

"What?"

"Your name is Maximus, but how did I know that?" Maximus shakes his head.

"I don't know," he replies and claims her lips again. He could feel Emma's hands pulling his black v-neck shirt up. He breaks their attachment so she could get the garment over his head, and claims her again as he helps remove her clothes as well. What is this? Why does Maximus want her so bad? He's suppose to track her and her sister down and drag them back to the general if he had to. And Emma, she only just met him and shared their first words when he opened the door just a little while ago. Now she's in his arms, a place she felt as if she belonged.

* * *

><p>Like with Lora, Emma had a bond with this mutant, it's a little bit different, but a bond no less. He must have been there in the lab with them, but Emma has no recollection of that. However, he was there. He was in a different room learning to use his mutations and learning combat skills with the general. Laying next to her watching how the sun from the window behind his bed play on Emma's skin, he thought back to all those times when he was young. Maximus remembers feeling a pulling force. It seemed to always guide his feet to that one room, a lab. "You were in that lab weren't you?" Maximus asks. Emma stirs beside him and Maximus begins to make a soothing shushing sound he had always found comforting from when he was in the tube. Running his fingers through her hair, he kisses Emma on her forehead and closes her completely within his arms when she grows still once more. "It was always you wasn't it?" Maximus kisses Emma's neck and resolved to stroking her hair and watching her sleep until other duties call.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" Lora asked the moment her sister entered their first class right before the bell ringed. Emma shrugs and mouths a sorry. How is she suppose to tell her sister that she was with the new guy all night and this morning? Lora would be pissed. She told Emma that she had a bad feeling about him and she just ignored her. Now Evan is giving her the eye. Evan had been going through several stages of worry when he found out Emma was gone. Being chewed out by Storm or any of the others was not on his bucket list. These girls were making life hard for him!<p>

"Class," the teacher calls the students attention. He had a hand resting on the elevated shoulder of Maximus. Dark and gloomy as always, he wore nothing but black. Eyeing Emma, Maximus saw where his shirt had went to. He smirks and looks directly at the black v-neck hiding beneath her jean jacket. Emma bites her bottom lip and looks away in embarrassment. That morning she was in such a rush that she stole his shirt without thinking. "We have a new student . . . again. Introduce yourself young man."

"Maximus," the mutant obeys.

"Do you have a last name?" a girl in the first row just a few seats away from him flirts. She's playing with a pencil and making goggly eyes at him.

"Just Maximus," he replies irritated.

"Well," the teacher pipes in, it was getting pretty icy in there, "Mr. Maximus take your pick and sit anywhere." Maximus didn't want to be too obvious about his perplex feelings—if that is what you would call them—for Emma and takes a far away seat that wouldn't make this too obvious, but close enough to still be near her. He preferred one behind her and her sister Lora, so he could look at Emma without getting Lora's attention. She didn't like or trust him and he knew it. Why would she? He's the general's henchman.


	9. Twin Profile Update

table style="border-collapse: collapse;" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0"  
>tbody<br>tr  
>td style="width: 75.0px; height: 13.0px; background-color: #dbe5f1; padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"<br>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 10.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Names/span/p  
>td  
>td style="width: 180.0px; height: 13.0px; background-color: #dbe5f1; padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"<br>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Emma/span/p  
>td  
>td style="width: 186.0px; height: 13.0px; background-color: #dbe5f1; padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"<br>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Lora/span/p  
>td  
>tr  
>tr<br>td style="width: 75.0px; height: 13.0px; background-color: #dbe5f1; padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Skinspan/p  
>td  
>td style="width: 180.0px; height: 13.0px; background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"<br>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Dark brown skin/span/p  
>td  
>td style="width: 186.0px; height: 13.0px; background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"<br>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Pale white skin; pale pinkish lips/span/p  
>td  
>tr  
>tr<br>td style="width: 75.0px; height: 13.0px; background-color: #dbe5f1; padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Hair span/p  
>td  
>td style="width: 180.0px; height: 13.0px; background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"<br>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Long wavy jet black; mid back/span/p  
>td  
>td style="width: 186.0px; height: 13.0px; background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"<br>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Long strawberry blonde; mid back/span/p  
>td  
>tr  
>tr<br>td style="width: 75.0px; height: 27.0px; background-color: #dbe5f1; padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Eyesspan/p  
>td  
>td style="width: 180.0px; height: 27.0px; background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"<br>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Silver/span/p  
>td  
>td style="width: 186.0px; height: 27.0px; background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"<br>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Silver; turn white when using blue and white electricity power/span/p  
>td  
>tr  
>tr<br>td style="width: 75.0px; height: 322.0px; background-color: #dbe5f1; padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Powersspan/p  
>td  
>td style="width: 180.0px; height: 322.0px; background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"<br>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"When the skin is damaged, she can peel it off to reveal a new layer of skin that is sadly extremely sensitive./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Adaptation allows her to change her body to deal with being in a particular environment, such as growing gills, webbed feet, double eyelids and such.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Take control of a person when looking deeply into someone's eyes.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Speed: she can move really quick especially when she is agitated and or anxiousspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Deflecting invisible shieldspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"White fire: a breathing living thing that she can manifest and controlspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Sensitive: can sense other people's emotions.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" p  
>td  
>td style="width: 186.0px; height: 322.0px; background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"<br>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Can make a man experience his death with a touch or a look, and not kill them/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Teleportation by using images she remembers from memory as a location with a result of a blinding flash or white lightspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Fade: can fade in and out to teleportspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Location: it allows her to search for a personspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Creates blue and white electricity (boltz?)span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Glows a faint bluespan/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Has speedspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Sonic wave span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Lie detector: gets a tingly sensation that alerts her of a lie.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" p  
>td  
>tr  
>tr<br>td style="width: 75.0px; height: 111.0px; background-color: #dbe5f1; padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Joint Powers, abilities, and suchspan/p  
>td  
>td style="width: 375.0px; height: 111.0px; background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" colspan="2" valign="top"<br>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Manipulation/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Telekinesis (hearing people's thoughts go here too I think, moving objects with mind) span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Leaping: they have very powerful legs to jump high on commandspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Great fightersspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Acrobatics span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Dream memory sharespan/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Super strengthspan/p  
>td  
>tr  
>tr<br>td style="width: 75.0px; height: 13.0px; background-color: #dbe5f1; padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Personalityspan/p  
>td  
>td style="width: 180.0px; height: 13.0px; background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"<br>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
>td  
>td style="width: 186.0px; height: 13.0px; background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"<br>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
>td  
>tr  
>tr<br>td style="width: 75.0px; height: 13.0px; background-color: #dbe5f1; padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Numberspan/p  
>td  
>td style="width: 180.0px; height: 13.0px; background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"<br>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"105 (one zero five)/span/p  
>td  
>td style="width: 186.0px; height: 13.0px; background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"<br>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"106 (one zero six)/span/p  
>td  
>tr  
>tr<br>td style="width: 75.0px; height: 27.0px; background-color: #dbe5f1; padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Likesspan/p  
>td  
>td style="width: 180.0px; height: 27.0px; background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Waffles /span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Baconspan/p  
>td  
>td style="width: 186.0px; height: 27.0px; background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Waffles/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Baconspan/p  
>td  
>tr  
>tr<br>td style="width: 75.0px; height: 13.0px; background-color: #dbe5f1; padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Dislikesspan/p  
>td  
>td style="width: 180.0px; height: 13.0px; background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"<br>p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #000000;"Eggs/span/p  
>td  
>td style="width: 186.0px; height: 13.0px; background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); padding: 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px 4.0px; border: 1.0px solid #000000;" valign="top"<br>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
>td  
>tr  
>tbody  
>table 


End file.
